(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a square-meshed net used for fishing, agriculture, sports, and the like and a method and machine for knotting the same.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In what is called an English knotted net, the warp and weft run in zigzag fashion when the net is in an unfolded condition. The warp and weft in their connection at the knot are adapted to turn. The mesh so knotted is formed in a rhombic shape. However, for fishing, agriculture, and sports, the direction of the warp and weft forming the rectangular net is often required to be parallel to each side of the rectangle. In other words, the form of the mesh should be square with the overall shape of the net.
For this purpose, the English knotted net has been used so far only by being cut diagonally to prepare a square-meshed net. However, this requires a great deal of labor and material. Moreover, even with a thus manufactured square-meshed net, warp and weft run in zigzag, so that if the net is unfolded and loaded with increasing tension to warp and weft, knots connected to warp and weft are liable to lose balance and to be lacking in strength as a net. Such a net would have little or no utility.